villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Jester of chaos
Happy Labor Day Well I'm back & all is good, & happy Labor Day. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:45, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Nice to hear ya again too, bud. Thanks. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 05:35, September 6, 2012 (UTC) That's cool. You're another new friend I made online so far, even I still got a bunch of dear old friends of mine in the real world. Lol... But you're alright with me. I respect that, bub. ;-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:15, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: What's Up Cool. & you as well, bro. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:15, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hey Jester of Chaos. How are ya doin' buddy? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:00, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Nothing, breeding creative order and tellin' stupid people to shut tthe hell up. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:50, September 15, 2012 (UTC) You too, bro. Peace... - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:08, September 15, 2012 (UTC) you too have a nice weekand, and thanks :) amon is awesomeUltimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 22:50, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Today is My Birthday Good morning, how are ya been? Today's my birthday & I just turned 25 years old now. Speakin' of which, when's your birthday? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 13:00, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, Jester of chaos. & that's cool it's next next year. You're so right about that: My birthday every year can always start with a little bit of sweet mischief. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 13:30, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Me too, buddy. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:10, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Please Help Hey what's up man? I wanna ask you a favor. Could your please help out with removing articles from categories that are deemed deletable ? I can't do it alone. It would mean alot if you lend a helpin' hand & not just for me, but for this wiki as well. Thank you. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 05:00, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, bud. & it's ok, you let me take care of that, bro. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:55, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks man. You too. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:10, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hey, Jester of Chaos. It's so good to hear ya again. I'm doin' good, just been busy as usual on the web & @ my job @ the Aurora Office of Developmental Pathways. How about you, pal? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:50, October 19, 2012 (UTC) I totally understand that & what you said about friends online & in the real world. I just hate it when some ignorant a$$hole put it there in the candiate deletion category with realizing the reprecussions. I mean love this wiki, I truely do. I come here all the time whenever I want to control all my negative emotions and growin' desires (such as anger, greed, malice, whatever) and to have fun around here. I just hate it when it's in a mess. I had to bring creative order (like settin' up Mardi Gras celebrations or something) to all so that in the end I can finally do some serious damage & have a little mischievious fun. I'm gonna leave pretty soon, pal. But I'll be back in a couple of hours to hit back @ ya, ok? You go out & have some fun, bro. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:00, October 19, 2012 (UTC) I know that's right. Speakin' of which, I'm back. Just needed to take a break & grab a snack. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:10, October 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, I got bad news: both pages Tobi & Lord Voldemort are locked. But I know somebody who got access to that, Queen Misery. Ask her. She'll see to it. I gotta go get a haircut this weekend, starting today. Some of my family (like my female parental ~ mom if you will) usually talked & even complained about my hair all the time ever since I was a little kid. Long story short. Anyway, I'm gonna go now. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:55, October 19, 2012 (UTC) What's up, Bud Hey buddy. Yeah sure, no problem @ all. I'm doin' good Just gonna hang out with one of my 2 little brothers today. How about you? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:50, October 21, 2012 (UTC) I hear ya. It's so hard keepin' things in this wiki under control and runnin' smoothly without gettin' people pi$$ed off & riled up. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:10, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Same here, man. I hate that, epsecially when it comes to cry-babies & snitches instead of everybody would come together & get down to some serious stuff. Yeah, I gotta go too. & thank you, you too. You're the best, man. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:20, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Favorite Villains: Difficult Honesty it's a tie between Friend (20th Century Boys), Johan Liebert (Monster), Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure), Griffith (Berserk), Shura (Blade of the Immortal) and Apos (RIN: Daughters of Mnemosyne). Out of these aforementioned villains I just don't know which i'd make my number one... Some of these I guess are manga only, and most of these are seinen but they're the most complex villains i've actually read/ seen in the entire anime/ manga media. Outside of such well written ethical complexities and motives though these villains alot of the time not only actually win, as is the case for Apos, but they are ruthless, Dio Brando made a woman eat her own child, and we even see it entirely in the manga as the infants head pops off in a bloody mess. Griffith not only betrayed the Band of the Hawk, but raped Casca infront of Guts (Casca is the girl Guts was in love with). These specific villains aren't entirely even that physically strong, like for example Friend or even Johan Liebert AREN'T from battle associated manga/ anime series like One Piece, Berserk, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, Toriko, etc; however all of these villains are intelligent and can be extremely cunning. Monster for example is actually about a brain surgeon connected to a string of murders just to give some clue on what that series is about, (very intelligently written manga by the way - check it out). I was debating to put Light Yagami on this list from Death Note, but then I realized he is a antagonist, and yes there is a solid difference between antagonist and villain. A protagonist can be a antagonist or a villain simaltaneously also. Light did have alot of complexity to his character though. Marshall D. Teach/ Blackbeard from One Piece is probably my favorite character design for a villain though I suppose, it's just so uniquely done, he's one nasty guy.Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 21:47, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Buddy Hey buddy. I'm good, still workin' & makin' more money @ work everyday, & still soarin' through the Wiki universe including this beautiful dimension Villains Wiki itself. How about you? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:45, October 30, 2012 (UTC) You too, bud. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:10, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Back! Thanks man. It's so good to be back. Plus I'm very glad the rest of us on this planet & maybe the whole universe are gettin' through this stupid year & its long boring-a$$ superstitious controversy after many centuries. I frickin' hate the year 2012 pretty as much as I hate high school because they are boring (especially the year 2012 that takes the cake). I know you're not supposed to say it but really I do mean it, ya know what I mean? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:25, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, Jester of Chaos. You too have an awesome chaotic & creative day & happy holidays! ;-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:25, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! Oh yeah, happy New Year, Jester of chaos! Year 2012 sucks (literally)! Year 2013 rules! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:20, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Same here, pal. I'll see ya next time. Have an awesome chaotic day & happy New Year! ;-) Don't cha judge me! 23:25, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hey Jester of chaos. I'm good, fighting a nasty headache & a sore throat from last Saturday night. How are you? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:30, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Cool. As for me, still fine as fiddlesticks, or some silly crap like that. Lol anyhow, I'm still workin' hard, still gettin' paid & also watchin' both Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance and the show Masters of Horror. That's pretty it. I gotta finished some stuff here at the Villains Wiki. I'll talk to ya tomorrow morning. Have a nice chaotic day too, bro. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:30, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Jester of Chaos Jester of chaos, my old friend. My God, how I missed you. Not much except I'm gonna become an uncle to my another, my 1st little brother's newborn son, although I still choose not to have kids. Anyway, how are ya? :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:20, June 15, 2013 (UTC) I'm glad too, bud. I got my internet back like a couple months ago & of course kept payin' bills & makin' more money. Ok you too, pal. Have an awesome chaotic weekend if I don't hear back either. ;-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:10, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Whazzup Whazzup! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:10, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Same here, with a little category purge and an addition of new photos on the side of course. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:35, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Awesome. You have a cool chaotic day too, bro. Man, I cannot wait for my 4-day weekend includin' both my paid day-off from work & the good ol' 4th of July. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:55, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good to me, Jester of chaos. I'll see ya in the morning. Have a good night, bud. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:00, June 26, 2013 (UTC) What's up, g. Yeah, I saw some good movies, The Purge & Man of Steel & World War Z. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:00, June 26, 2013 (UTC) It was not just good, it was awesome! The epic fight between Superman & General Zod was totally bitchin', & the actor from Bug, Kangaroo Jack & Let's Go to Prison who played Zod was totally bad-a$$! He killed that role! Lol XD - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:00, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah, The Purge was very damn good & it was like pretty symbolic, allegorical & bit metaphorical in the aspects of what America be like when it comes to makin' sacrifices & choices that change everything. Plus it was true to the the famous quote by former U.S. president George W. Bush, "God bless America & nowhere else.". - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:40, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Lol ok, buddy. I've just saw the new movie The Heat today. It was hella funny. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:00, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi. Yeah, you're welcome, bro. I'm doin' good. How about you? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:10, July 1, 2013 (UTC) F**in' A. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:30, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Mine too. Way better then Superman Returns. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:50, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Anything New? Hey Jester of chaos. I'm gonna have get back to you on that later. I got a little errand to run, ok? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:30, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Ditto. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:35, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ''The Wolverine'' Dipset. It's one of my favorites too. Thanks, you have a great chaotic day too, brotha. ;-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:00, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. I will, bro. Peace... - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:00, August 8, 2013 (UTC)